Doppleganger
Doppleganger is the pilot episode of Robokip. The episode was premiered in Jetania on 7th March, 2016. The episode focuses on Lucifer selling things to the children in order to get money to build a robot to challenge Kip. Synopsis Aliyah plans on going to her school's disco in an attempt to get Pop to like her. Lucifer, meanwhile, plans on building a robot to challenge Kip. Plot Gerald drops Aliyah and Kip off to the school. Kip runs about, confused what is going on, whilst Aliyah bumps into Pop, and tries to get his attention, although they are interrupted by Bert, and later the DJ. Lucifer, meanwhile, wants to sell lots of toys, sweets, etc. to kids for high prices in order to build a robot to challenge Kip. Whilst Jasmine thinks it is a stupid idea, her uncle continues ahead. Eventually, Lucifer decides to invest his own savings into building the robot. As he does not want to waste too much money, the robot he makes is very old fashioned, and when he shows it to everybody, the robot cannot speak properly. Kip challenges the robot to a tug of war battle, which he manages to win by a landslide because of the new robot disfunctioning. That night, when Aliyah and Kip are speaking to Pop, Gerald comes to collect the two, and Pop invites Aliyah over to his house sometime, presumably rolling over to the next episode. Quotes NOTE: These quotes are not shown in order of appearance. ---- * lines * Aliyah slowly walks up to her grandfather's house. She knocks several times, only to hear no noise. She creeps in, only to find Kip jumping out at her. * Kip; Gotcha! * Aliyah; Aiiiiiieeeeee! * They both laugh. * Aliyah; You got me there, Kip! * Kip; Yeah! So, how was school today? * Aliyah; Just like every other day, boring. But there is something I should say, there is a disco at school tomorrow, and... * Aliyah whispers to Kip. * Kip; Aha! So we need to organise something here! * The two walk into the living room, where Gerald is sitting watching billiards. * Gerald; Ah! Aliyah! How are you? Did you remember that I asked you to give me that money you have in your bank account? * Aliyah; I did. I was hoping you didn't. Oh, and by the way, can I just ask. * Gerald; What is it? * Aliyah; I have a school disco tomorrow. Can you drive me? Because if my mum drives me, we'll never make it there. * Gerald; *loudly* A disco? Wow! Now, Aliyah, you must look pretty! You have got to look nice infront of the... * Aliyah; *interrupting* Yes, I know. Now, as I was asking? * Gerald; Absolutely! But remember... * Gerald begins to nag Aliyah about what he thinks she should do at discos. Aliyah covers her ears when he is not watching her. ---- * Jasmine peeps through a door, and finds Lucifer filling bags up with sweets and toys. * Jasmine; Uhhh... Uncle Lucifer? What are you doing here? * Lucifer; Ah, Jasmine! You'll never guess what my latest plan is! * Jasmine; *sigh* Oh, is it creating wings to fly to Neptune to get pizza off there? * Lucifer; No. I'm going to sell sweets and toys to children so I can get money to build a robot that'll be Gerald's worst nightmare! He will destroy Kip and I will succeed! * Lucifer laughs loudly, whilst Jasmine cringes. * Jasmine; Sometimes you can be really silly. * Jasmine leaves the room. ---- * Aliyah wonders about the hall, and eventually bumps into Pop. * Pop; Oh, hey Aliyah! How is it going? * Aliyah; Hi, Pop. Oh, and can I just ask. * Pop; What is it? * Aliyah begins to blush and grin. * Pop; Is something funny? * Aliyah; Well, do you want to... * Bert suddenly appears, with a sock on his nose and an orange wig on. * Bert; ROAR! I am a scary lion! * Aliyah; Hi, Bert. * Bert; Wha-? I'm not Bert! I'm a scary lion! ROOOOAAAAR! * Aliyah; *sarcasm* Oh no! It's a lion! I'm soooooo scared! * Pop; Oh, Bert! Sometimes you act silly! * The lights dim, a horrible electric noise comes from the DJ's speaker. * DJ; Testing... Okay, everybody, come over to the centre. * Bert runs towards the stage. * Pop; Come on, Aliyah! * Pop follows behind Bert. Aliyah sighs angrily and slowly walks behind them. ---- * Lucifer is seen with two bags, one with lots of sweets, the other with a small amount of cash. * Jasmine; So... you still have barely anything? * Lucifer; J246. That's nothing! Any plans? * Jasmine; Borrow money from a pessimist, since he wouldn't expect it back. * Lucifer; Great idea! ---- * Aliyah and Jasmine are shown being the final two in a game of Pass the Shroomy Plush. As Kip stops the music, Jasmine is holding the plush, but quickly passes it to Aliyah. * Jasmine; Ha! I win! * Aliyah; No you didn't, you cheater. * The others walk up to the duo arguing. * Jasmine; But, Aliyah, you had the teddy thing in your hands. * Aliyah; No! You had it and just passed it because you are a sore loser! * Melanrie; Boy, this game right here is getting SPICY! * All of a sudden, Lucifer appears with his new robot. Everybody looks shocked, and Kip runs down and looks the new robot face to face. * Kip; Wow, you are better at making these than I thought. * The new robot begins to speak a bunch of gibberish. Melanrie starts laughing. * Lucifer; Argh! I thought he could talk! Now, get going! * Aliyah; Kip! Don't! * A few moments of silence. * DJ; Ummm... what's going on here? * The silence continues. The camera closes up to Kip's face, then switches to the new robot's face, then switches to Bert jumping about, swinging his arms about. * Kip; We settle this... with a tug of war! ---- * Mario and Dolly are about to enter the hall. Mario is about to walk in, but Dolly stops him. * Dolly; Um... Mario, it is supposed to be ladies first. * Mario; You know, it seriously doesn't matter. * Dolly; Hey! Excuse me! How dare you be cheecky towards a lady like me! You should learn to be a gentleman towards us ladies! Infact, Mario, not only are you rude towards us ladies, but you also better start behaving better overall! First of all... * Mario ignores Dolly, as he slowly walks into the hall. ---- * Kip and the new robot are seen at two opposite sides of a pile of dry mud. A rope is seen in the centre. Everybody else is seen silently surrounding them. * Aliyah; Kip, are you sure this is a good idea? * Kip; Yes. * Jasmine; *to the new robot* Are you up for this? * The new robot shouts a bunch of gibberish into Jasmine's face. Mario appears with a whistle. * Mario; Okay... 2... 4... 6... 8... * Mario blows the whistle. Both robots begin pulling the rope. * Bert; *jumping about* Go Kip! Go Kip! Go Kip! * Aliyah; Shush! Don't distract him! * Kip is seen winning by a milestone, when suddenly, the new robot just lets go of the rope and falls head first into the dry mud. * Kip; Victory! * Everybody except Jasmine and Lucifer celebrate. * Mario; Wow, I gotta say, that was quicker than I thought. * Lucifer picks up the collapsed new robot and walks away. Jasmine follows him, before angrily staring at Aliyah. ---- * Aliyah, Pop and Kip are seen infront of the school. * Pop; Hey, Aliyah, do you think Lucifer will be up to anything soon? * Aliyah; Possibly, you know how he rolls. * Gerald shows up in his car. * Kip; Okay, Aliyah, he's here! * Aliyah; Okay, then, I guess I'll catch you later, Pop. * Pop; Okay, see you later, Aliyah. * Pop goes up and hugs Aliyah, who rotates her eyes towards Kip, pink in the cheeks. * Pop; In fact, do you want to come over to my house sometime? * Gerald nods his head to Aliyah. * Aliyah; Ummm... *smiling* Of course! But I'll have to catch you later, so see you later, Pop. Let's go, Kip. * Aliyah and Kip run into the car. * Gerald; So that's that Pop kid, eh? * Aliyah; Kind of, yes. * Gerald; What does kind of mean? * Aliyah; Yes. Trivia * Cue and the Trivia Man do not appear in the episode, even though they were "confirmed" to appear. Man with White Shirt cameos * Seen falling down the stairs when Lucifer is seen talking to Jasmine. * Seen in the audience during the tug of war between Kip and the new robot. Featured songs * by ; heard in the background when Aliyah confronts Pop. * by ; heard during the Pass the Shroomy Plush game. Category:Robokip